Craving For Love
by StevieBond
Summary: Sequel to Trinity Seven - The Demon & The Ninja. It's night time and Arata's in the mood for some loving once again, but this time, Sora wishes to accompany him. When most of the Trinity Seven girls go out for the evening, Sora suggests to spend the night with Liese and she offers to join in on the fun that awaits the three of them. Rated M for lemon content.


**Hey folks, I have another one shot for you. This is a sequel that was requested, but this will also be the last request for now I have two big stories coming up that I really need to start writing soon. Again as a forewarning, this will contain lemon action, so skip it if you're not into that. Also, if you're concerned about Sora being involved in this, keep in mind that she's a manuscript book, so she could turn into a more grown up girl if possible. ;)**

* * *

Craving For Love

It had been a few days since Arata spent time with Levi and it was a night that the two of them would never forget. The harem king himself was lying on his bed in the dorms, somewhat bored and beginning to have the same feeling he had when he and Levi got into the mood to make love. He wanted that feeling again, but with another one of his girls. The only problem is that moments before he went into his dorm, he heard that nearly all of the girls would be out for the evening.

"Man, feeling bored kinda sucks." He said to himself. "If only I had the power to hypnotize my babes."

"Hey, Arata." A familiar voice called to him.

He wasn't alone, for in that moment, Sora appeared and was on top of him.

"Hey there, cutie. What's up?" Arata responded.

Sora winked. "Well, I was thinking. Maybe we should walk around the hallway and sneak into a lucky girl's room tonight."

"And which room are we talking about here?"

She pondered, slightly smirking. "How about...the Sherlock Sisters?"

"Heh." Arata smirked. "Are you saying I should go over there and get two for one?"

"I might be...shall we go?"

"Well, I could, but you would have to get off me."

She smirked back before moving her head down toward him. "Not until you give me what I want."

Arata lifted his head up and pressed his lips on hers. "Will that do?"

Sora blushed a little and got off him. "Yeah, definitely."

Arata lightly stretched and he and Sora left his dorm, making thier way over to where the Sherlock Sisters would be in their dorm. He knew where it was, for he remembers visiting them once when he was learning to work with each of the girls seven deadly sins. When he got near the door to thier room, it was opened and out came Selina.

"Oh, evening, Arata and Sora." Selina greeted as she closed the door.

"Hi there, are you going out?" Arata responded.

She nodded. "Yeah, Liese was going to come with the rest of the girls, but she's not feeling well."

"Oooh, maybe she'll cheer up if you spend time with her." Sora suggested with a hidden agenda known to only her and Arata.

"Maybe I will. You're okay with me sleeping with her, right?" Arata asked,

"Well, I won't stop you." Selina replied, blushing a little. "Just don't overdo it, she likes to sleep a lot after all."

"Yeah, I got it. You just have fun with the ladies."

She nodded, smiling. "Okay, see you tomorrow."

Arata took her hand as she was about to walk past him. "Ah, before you go." He paused, kissing her on the lips.

"Hehe, you don't fool around, do you?" Sora smirked.

"Well can you blame me? Being dense is for losers."

Selina kept blushing as she waved to them before rushing away. As much as Arata wanted to bust the door open and leap towards Liese, he had to reign it in. He remembered how much he enjoyed taking his time with Levi during their date and how he was rewarded with the best intimate night he had received in a long time. Instead, he knocked on the door before opening it, when he and Sora went inside and closed the door, they saw the representative of Sloth herself and in her battle attire.

"Well, well, evening my dear Arata." Liese greeted with a slightly seductive tone.

"Evening, Liese." Arata replied. "You feeling good?"

She sat up on her bed, not taking her eyes off of him. "Much better now that you're here. And evening to you as well, Sora. What's the occasion?"

"Just making sure tonight goes the way my master wants it to be." Sora answered, smirking a little.

"Oh, and what do you mean by that?"

Arata walked over to her. "Is there a point in asking? I think we both know what we want and how we can get it."

Liese got up and without saying a word, she put her arms around him, trying very hard not to blush.

"Huh? Liese?"

She smiled a little, closing her eyes. "Surprised, my king? Just because I crave to be taken by you, doesn't mean that I can't be a girl whose fallen in love with you."

"She's got a point, master." Sora greed. "Remember when you told me how much Levi said she was in love with you when you did the deed?"

Arata nodded. "Yeah, I haven't forgotten." He put an arm around her and used his other hand to lift her chin up to look at him. "Anyone ever told you've got stunning purple eyes?"

Liese giggled. "You're really trying, aren't you?"

"Yep, I'm not one of those mushy guys after all. I just wanna get in the mood to make love and that's what I'm hoping to have tonight."

"So that's why you came to me." She grabbed his hands. "Then why don't we get in the mood right now?"

They walked over to her bed and sat close together. Liese placed her hands on his cheeks and moved her head towards his closing the gap with their lips locked together. They then paused the kiss, almost forgetting that Sora was in the same room as them. They looked at her and Sora was smirking as usual.

"Don't mind me, master." She said. "Also, I've casted a spell so there won't be any regrets at the end."

"Thanks, cutie." Arata replied.

"Heeey, aren't I cute as well?" Liese asked.

Arata smirked with his arms around her waist. "You're sexy and that's good in my book."

"Hm, I'll take your word for it."

The two of them resumed their make out session, locking thier lips once more. Starting with gentle kisses before they got passionate, with the need to play a mini game to increase the pleasure of thier moment. They opened their mouths whilst kissing, allowing thier tongues to meet in the middle and clash with one another. Meanwhile, Sora had walked over and sat on the other bed that belonged to Selina, getting a closer look at the scene before she started having a feeling of wanting to join in.

After sharing a passionate kiss for another minute, Arata and Liese moved their heads away to catch their breaths before looking at Sora.

That was when Arata smirked at her. "You want some?"

Sora smirked back, not realizing that she was blushing a little. "Just for one moment if you want."

Liese meanwhile laid on her back whilst Sora came over and sat on Arata's lap before putting her arms around his shoulders. She then put her lips on his, locking in a gentle kiss to start with before they got a little heated. When Arata felt a bit of her tongue near his mouth, he opened it and they shared a gentle clashing together.

"Well, I never expected my dear to make out with his manuscript." Liese commented. "I wonder what Lilith would say."

Arata and Sora pulled out of the kiss.

"She won't do anything." Arata said. "After all, she was the one who fell for me in the end."

"Along with the rest of the girls." Sora added. "And that includes you."

Liese got back up. "Touche...now then, where were we?" She kissed him deeply and pulled away.

Sora did the same, albeit on the more gentle side. Arata found himself on the lucky side, for he was getting kissed by two girls at the same time. After a few minutes of sharing the harem king with intimate kisses. The preparation of the mood was complete, it was time to begin what would be another memorable night for Arata.

"Well then, my love." Liese said. "Shall we begin?"

"Yeah, let's get it on." Arata grinned, lightly.

 ***LEMON START***

The three of them stood up close and as Sora went over to the other bed and sat down, Liese made the first move by removing his tie and jacket. Arata responded by taking off her long sleeves. They took turns to remove each other clothes afterwards. She went for his shirt, unbuttoning it and he allowed it to fall from his arms. Liese hummed and smirked as she gazed at his impressive built chest.

"Hmhm, I made a good choice to stay in." She said.

"But we're only getting started." Arata replied. "Besides, I'm keen to see how soft yours are."

"Perverted as always, master." Sora winked at him.

Arata went for the clip behind her collar, he unhooked it and stood back whilst Liese let the top part of her attire to fall to the floor. She was now in the nude from the waist up, Arata grinned before he put his hands on her breasts, cupping both of them and lightly squeezing them. His reward was a moan and a smirk from Liese who put her hands on his hips before moving on hand around his private area and the other hand near the button and zip line.

"I knew it, you want it, don't you?" Arata asked her, smirking.

"Of course, I want all of you tonight." Liese replied.

She unbuttoned and pulled the zip down and Arata let his jeans fall to the ground. He responded by finishing off removing Liese's attire, pulling the dress down to her ankles, revealing a pair of violet-colored panties. Arata was kinda surprised, he thought that due to how much she lives to her sin, she wouldn't have any. Not that it really mattered, since they would be coming off momentarily. They each had one piece of clothing to go, but Liese had an idea of her own, she hugged him close.

"Mind if you hug me, dear?" She asked.

Arata put his arms around her, the feeling of her chest on his was causing a stir below the abdomen area and she could tell. She looked at him and pressed her lips on his and shared another moment of clashing thier tongues together. They were so focused on each other, they didn't notice Sora approaching Arata from behind and quickly grabbed his shorts before pulling them down in record time. She then dashed behind Liese and did the same, bringing her panties down to her ankles.

She then sat back down, feeling pleased with herself and witness the scene of the two of them who now noticed they were fully in the nude to each other.

"Well, I never thought your manuscript was that daring." Liese said. "But it works out well for me."

"And how does it work out?" Arata asked.

Liese grabbed his rising length and stroked it. "It means I get to have this inside me soon, but you'll get me ready in return, won't you?"

Arata smirked and placed one hand on her breasts and the other hand at her entrance which had gotten a little wet. He pleasured around it and Liese moaned loudly whilst he moaned quietly. Sora then had another sneaky idea, she walked over to him and kneeled down before gently rubbing around his delicates. Arata looked down to see why he was getting an increased amount of pleasure.

"You like this, master?" She asked.

"Sure do, but you can wait for you turn." He smirked. "I've got one busty blonde to have a good time with right now."

"Heh, then go right ahead. I'll make sure to soundproof the room right now, just in case."

He nodded. "Yeah, good thinking."

"Oh, my dear." Liese called as she took his hand. "I'm ready for the next step."

She got on her bed and laid down with her arms out. Arata complied as she climbed on top of her. His hardened length was hovering above her entrance.

"Are you sure you want this, tonight?" Arata asked.

"I do...I under stand that it will hurt, but I trust you to care for me." Liese answered.

He nodded and began to enter into her welcoming walls, he then felt a faint barrier, she nodded and he breached it.

"Ahhhhhhh..." Liese moaned as her head went back into the pillow.

Arata held still and caressed her breasts and pecked her cheeks to help ease the pain.

"Nice going, master." Sora said. "Looks like your time with Levi has made you a king in love making."

"Yeah, I can learn to be the best at what I wanna do." Arata replied. "You okay, Liese?"

She looked back at him and smiled with a tear in her eye. "Yeah, I'm alright, you can move inside me now."

Arata wiped her tear away and started moving out till he was halfway out and then back in before developing a rhythm going. Liese moaned lightly as she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, bringing his head down towards hers. Arata began to massage her breasts whilst pressing his lips onto hers as they engaged in a game of clashing with her tongues once again. The muffled sounds of thier moans began to fill the room which was soundproofed by Sora.

Speaking of Sora, she began to breathe a little heavy and was rubbing her hands up and down her thighs as she watched the two of them thrust into each other. She then placed a hand on her chest and her other hand down to her private area. She began to have intimate thoughts of Arata and how it would feel to do those things with him. But it was something that she had learnt to hold back, due to how young she looked in her human form, but even so, she couldn't help but feel turned on at the scene.

"Mmmm..." Sora hummed as she started pleasuring herself with her clothes on. "Ah..."

Meanwhile, Arata continued thrusting into Liese and they were going faster, with this length reaching the depths of her entrance and her walls becoming increasingly wet. Their breathing were getting heavy, signalling that the climax was not far off, Arata went a little faster and Liese moaned louder, the end was approaching.

"Liese, I'm getting close." Arata panted.

"Do it...I want all of your love!" Liese responded.

Then, with one final thrust, they reached the end together with their lower bodies shivering. Arata was a millisecond faster as she released his warmth inside Liese whose walls welcomed it with love. When the climax subsided and they stopped panting, they exchanged gentle and deep kisses with each other. Arata pulled out and he was still hard downstairs. He then looked at Sora who had been enjoying herself.

"Well, looks like someone had fun." He grinned.

"Ah! Well..." Sora's face went red. "...I couldn't help it. I was turned on by what you were doing and I was wondering if...well...you know, could you...do the same with me?"

He blinked in surprise. "Really? You want to do it as well?"

"I know...it's awkward and stuff, but I can make it better, I swear."

"And how?"

Sora stood away from the bed and began undressing herself until she had nothing on.

"Well...that's umm..." Arata wasn't sure of the right words to say.

"Don't say anything, I took my clothes off so I could do this."

Sora then stood in the middle of the room and in a moment of brightness that flashed by. Arata was now looking at a naked body of Sora, but she was different. Her body had grown a little taller than normal and her chest became endowed, whilst her hairstyle remained the same. She gave Arata a wink and did a slow seductive dance at him.

"What do you think, master, am I turning you on already?" She asked with a slightly lower tone on her normal voice.

"Wow...I didn't know you could do that!" Arata exclaimed as he stood up. "Also, that's hot!"

"Sora's just full of surprises it seems." Liese said. "Mind if I join in?"

"Sure, let's treat him together." Sora answered.

She went over and kneeled to where Arata's length was. Liese kneeled beside her and Sora grabbed his length before stroking it.

"Mmmm..." Arata hummed. "...that feels good."

"Then how about this?" Liese responded.

She slowly stroked him whilst Sora made a bold move. She opened her mouth and used her tongue to lick around his length, causing Arata to hiss as she felt her tongue swirling around his length before feeling the warm breath from her mouth which has enveloped his length. Seeing that Sora had good control, Liese stood up and guided his hands to her own body. He turned his head toward her and they kissed whilst he pleasured her breasts and her entrance with her arms around his neck.

Sora bobbed her head up and down on his length and she felt it twitching and hearing his breathing getting a little heavy. She suddenly stopped and placed her fingers around the rim to prevent the climax from happening. She then stood up and got one of Arata's hands to feel her body. As he felt both her and Liese's bodies, the two girls pleasured his length together to keep him steady and prepared for what would be the second round.

"Okay, master. I'm ready to have my fun with you." Sora said.

"Alright then, you can be on top." Arata replied, smirking.

She smirked. "Yeah, just how I like it."

"I'll be here to help you." Liese said.

Arata laid on the bed and with Liese's guidance, Sora began to lower herself onto his length before it was fully sheathed. Liese held the back of Sora's head as she tiled it back quickly, She moaned very loudly whilst Liese smirked and massaged her breasts and Arata was loving the scene of two girls having a moment with each other. Once the pain from Sora's walls went away, she started to go up and down on him before getting a good rhythm.

With Liese who helped with the thrusting, Sora bent forwards and looked at Arata before she planted her lips on his. He complied with caressing her breasts and kissing her passionately in return. Arata was amazed by how Sora was able to change her body to be more suited and grown up for the occasion, he made a mental note to ask her about it once this night was over. But his thought was interrupted when he saw Liese guide Sora's hand to her breast and kissed her.

"Oh wow...this is the best night ever!" Arata panted. "Oh damn...because of you two making out...I'm going to-"

"It's okay, master." Sora replied, panting. "Hah...you can...finish inside me!"

Arata went faster whilst grabbing her butt cheeks and thrusted a little roughly before they reached the end with Liese having a little climax of her own from pleasuring herself. Sora made it to the end first as her release covered his length which was more than enough for him to release wave upon wave of his essence into her walls. Sora bent down and kissed him gently, despite being a little tired.

"I'm gonna come out and say it." She said, smiling. "But...I love you, master."

Arata was a little surprised, but he smiled back and accepted her confession. "Well, I didn't expect you to be that romantic. But yeah, I love you too, Sora."

"And you know that I love you as well, dear." Liese added before pressing her lips onto his.

"I sure do..."

Sora then got off of him and laid on her side close to his right side, whilst Liese did the same by laying on his left side as Arata put his arms around both of them.

 ***LEMON END***

After taking a few moments to calm down with gentle and soft kisses between all three of them, Sora's almost adult body suddenly went back to her normal appearance.

"Whoops, I guess my appearance spell only lasts for a while." Sora said.

"That's fine, because I found it very sexy." Arata replied. "You don't have to do that all the time though, just say if you wanna do this again sometime."

She nodded. "Yeah, let's put some time aside for the two of us next time."

"Don't forget about me." Liese said as she brought the covers over the three of them. "I most certainly wanna do this again too."

"Yeah, we can make it just us two or the same as what we had tonight." Arata replied. "By the way, Sora. Are you sure it's okay for you to fall in love with me?"

Now thinking about it, Sora began to blush whilst maintaining her smile. "Yeah, I'm positive. The Trinity Seven girls are not the only ones who love you, I love you as well."

Arata kissed her deeply. "In that case. I love you too, Sora."

Sora smiled and hugged him close. Arata then looked at Liese with a slight grin. "Anytime you want it to be just the two of us, let me know."

Liese responded by kissing him. "I'll look forward to it, dear."

Sharing one more kiss between them, they snuggled up and waited for thier arrival to dreamland with Arata smiling the most, for he was once more completely satisfied.

THE END

* * *

 **Well then, I don't often do threesomes, but it did give me the idea of what I wanted to do.**

 **Hope you folks enjoyed this little treat, follow me if you wanna look at my other stories. :)**


End file.
